


Motionless - Part 1

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Mini Series, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, let me know what you think, three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader gets shot in the back during a mission leaving her paralyzed from the waist down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mini series, so please let me know what you think!! I'm working on Part 2 and have other series in the making! :)

“(Y/N), get out of there!” You heard Steve yelling through the comms. Fury was informed of this new Hydra base that started to expand. There were important files that were in their systems. Your job was to go in, crack into their computers and take the files, then leave a virus while everyone else would keep the Hydra agents distracted. But when does a mission ever go according to plan, right? 

 

Right now, you were currently in the lab where the files were being kept, the flash drive was in and it was 95% downloaded. You were so close to finishing the download when shots went off and you were trapped with five other agents in the room. “Good observation Steve. It sounds like a great plan.” You turned around and shot off more rounds, hitting a couple agents in the head, before they fired back at you. “It would be even better if I wasn’t being gunned down in here!” A few more shots went off before it went quiet. You peeked around the corner to see the agents were gone. You looked over to the computer screen,  _ Download Complete _ , finally. You made your way over to the computer and implanted the virus. Letting out a sigh of relief, you stood up and made your way out of the room. “I guess we can all go home now, mission complete guys.”

 

“God (Y/N), you scared me. Don’t ever do that again.” 

 

“Sorry Bucky, it’s not my fault someone made a shitty plan.” You shoved the drive into your pocket and turned to leave the lab. “Language (Y/N), you kiss your mom with that mouth?” You laughed at Steve through the comms. 

 

“Get used to it Cap, language is in my bl-” A shot rang out behind you as you felt something pierce your lower back. The force knocked you down off your feet and onto the floor. You tried to catch yourself with your hands, but the pain in your lower back was too much. Shuffling behind you became closer, you turned to look over your shoulder to see a Hydra agent crawling towards you. “You’re going to pay for this sweetheart.” 

 

“Not if you pay for it first bastard.” Whipping out your gun, you shot him in the head, before letting your head drop. “(Y/N)? Doll, what happened? We heard gunfire.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just got hit, nothing I can’t handle.” You lifted your head slightly to get your bearings. “Okay, well I’m coming to you.” Placing your hands under you, you started to push yourself up, before pain shot up your spine as you let out a scream. You fell back to the floor, tears falling down your face as you tried to stay still. Not wanting the pain to come back. 

 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N) talk to me, what’s going on? What’s your status?” Steve sounded worried, but before you could respond you saw Bucky run down the corridor and sliding to where you laid on your stomach. You felt his hand ghost over your lower back, where the agent shot you. “Bucky, what’s wrong?” He had a look on his face that was unreadable. “(Y/N), can you move your legs at all?”

 

“Of course I can move m-” You tried to move them, but you couldn’t. Your breath quickened as you realized what happened. “B-Bucky, I can’t feel my legs. I...I c-can’t feel them!” 

 

“Breathe with me (Y/N), it’s going to be okay. Shit, I won’t be able to get the bullet out here, it’s too deep. I’m going to have to pick you up. It’s going to be painful. Ready?” You quickly nodded your head, trying to mentally prepare yourself for what was going to happen. He carefully slipped his arms around you, you let out another scream as he hoisted you up. “Steve, (Y/N)’s been hit pretty bad. The bullet is lodged in her spine, it’s not looking good man.” You whimpered against Bucky’s neck as he tried not to jumble you too much. “Head back to the quinjet Buck, we’ll meet you there.” 

 

The next thing you knew was the sound of the jet taking off and you being placed on a hard surface. “Miss (Y/N), I can remove the bullet, but I am afraid the damage is already done. You will be paralyzed from the waist down. I am so sorry.” The only words you heard Vision say were bullet, damage and paralyzed. Everything else didn’t matter. You felt as if the world was crashing down on you. Losing the ability of your legs, the thought of you being bound to a wheelchair for the rest of your life, becoming useless to the team, became too much for you. All you could do was cry and let everything out. You felt a cold hand touch your cheek, wiping away the tears as the fell. Blue eyes gazed into yours, as Bucky’s face filled your vision. 

 

“Everything’s going to be alright doll. Don’t worry, we’ll help you through this.” You tried to smile, but all you could see was you sitting in a wheelchair and all the hatred that came with it. As if Bucky could sense it, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on your forehead. “You’re still my gal doll. Wheelchair or not, I’ll still love you.”

 

“Not to mention, now I get to make you some pretty sick wheels (Y/N)!” Tony remarked as he put the jet on autopilot. You tried to smile at Tony, but it didn’t stay for long. The mood in the jet shifted as Vision and Bruce got ready. “(Y/N) are you ready for us to begin the procedure?” You were nervous, you knew it had to be done sooner or later. You grabbed Bucky’s hand in fear. “Hey, hey.” He ran his fingers through your hair, placing soft kisses on your face. “It’s going to be fine doll. Visions going to take good care of you. Okay?”

  
“Okay. But next time, have Steve get shot and  _ I’ll  _ make the plans. Or better yet, I’ll just shoot him myself.” Bucky smiled at you as Steve’s face went pale. You knew it was going to take a lot getting used to, not being able to use your legs, but with Bucky and the team by your side; it didn’t seem that bad. At least that’s what you thought. 


End file.
